gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
VG Review - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
Let us all remember Capcom, one of the greatest game companies alongside the likes of Nintendo, Sega, Konami, Midway, and even SNK! They are home to many successful franchises such as Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Monster Hunter, and the Blue Bomber, Megaman. Not only that, but Capcom has also released a title of crossover fighting titles simply put as the "Versus" series. These games include, but not limited to: Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of the Superheroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, and Capcom vs. SNK. If it's any fighting game Capcom does an extremely tremendous job on, it is in particular anything in the Versus entries. They may not be incredibly balanced and/or have a robust storytelling going on, but they're fresh, dynamic, and overall loads of fun (most notably Marvel vs. Capcom 2, for that matter). Another thing I would like to bring up is that Marvel vs. Capcom 2 would've been thought to be the last game if it wasn't for 10–11 years later, where a new successor known as Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds was announced. It had spot-on visuals superior to Street Fighter IV (at least in my opinion), 36 characters (most were of "new blood"; Shuma-Gorath and Jill Valentine were DLC, making the full roster go up to 38), and best of all, very stylish gameplay. If there's two gripes I have with MvC3, however, then it's pretty much the forgettable music pieces (I'm talking more of the character themes) and not enough extra content. In fact, one of the REAL problems for many was that there was no sign of Strider Hiryu (who was brought back for UMvC3), Jin Saotome, Gambit, Venom, and/or Megaman (any incarnation could've been fine, really). It's a bit sad, to be honest... but all and all, MvC3 was a good installment, nonetheless. And is it just me, or is this already the full review? Because I SHOULD be reviewing UMvC3 and not... y'know, MvC3. Anyhoo, let's get started with Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Christ, I can't believe Capcom has rehashed a lot of fighting game titles over the years! I wonder if Capcom is giving any sympathy for the Versus series. I should probably look up recent news back at Capcom Unity or whatever... {Sees that Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 announced} Are you shittin' me? Capcom... lately you've been making such weird choices. Whether it's having Dante as an emo look-alike in the rebooted Devil May Cry title (an upcoming game, btw), Street Fighter IV suffering from medicore graphics (which STILL isn't a big issue) and somewhat clunky game mechanics, or cancelling two Megaman games all because of the loss of the iconic Capcom member, Keiji Inafune, most of us are wondering: WTF?! You're in no way a bad game company, but is it really fair to keep doing what you do? Hasn't the insanity been done enough to death, already? {sighs} Gotta get that out of my head for now. So yes, folks. This is Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the expansion for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. It was recently released just last week (November 15) for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and also soon to become a launch title for the new PlayStation Vita. You might be asking yourself, "Why is the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 not being reviewed?" Boy, is that NOT a trick question! I'm putting part of my thoughts of the original MvC3 into Ultimate's review, so in case if you're curious... NO PREVIOUS MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 REVIEW!!!! The reason such an expansion was made in the first place was because of the conditions of the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami delayed the development schedule. Shortly following the launch of MvC3: FoTW, Capcom promised to add more and more DLC to the title's arsenal, but this incident in Japan seemed to ruin such, so... this is why we have UMvC3, everyone! Now like with every other fighting game successor and/or expansion, UMvC3 features tweaked gameplay, additional modes, new characters, and some other aesthetic changes. This is like an ongoing pattern, as if Chuck Norris makes a movie about himself kicking ass as usual while being a Texas Ranger, then makes a "half-successor" where he kicks twice as much ass as before while still being a Texas Ranger, but can also now withstand the mighty powers of Sephiroth, Captain Falcon, and even Shao Kahn! And this would make no sense whatsoever... unless, if you look at it from a more logical view, that is. Did I forget to mention that Chuck keeps making the same exact movies but with updated details? Isn't that equal to Capcom's rehashing of fighting game installments?! DOES THAT MAKE SENSE NOW!?!?!? {clears throat} I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's head yonder... Now let's all speak about the character roster! Now people might say that MvC3's list didn't have the "special sauce" to complete it, but the individuals added are still a bit more diverse in my book. UMvC3 adds 12 new characters, including the legendary Strider Hiryu! ABOUT DAMN TIME, CAPCOM!! {gasps} I think I'm about as biased as the other fans. Anyway, 12 new characters (including Shuma-Gorath and Jill Valentine, who are returning as DLC) enter the fray and nearly all of them look pretty sick to play as... Phoenix Wright would approve, as he's in the game as a "joke". Perhaps all the fans requesting for Wright got better treatment than ever :) Of course there's still no Gambit, Jin Saotome, or Megaman, but let's wait for Capcom in the future to make: New Super Duper Hyper Combo Finish Dance Dance Tommy Wiseau Kawaii Desu Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Arcade Edition!!! ROFLMAO! Also be aware that the characters are well-balanced this time, especially Sentinel, Zero, Phoenix (Jean Grey), and even Hsien-Ko. Now there's not really much to say about the gameplay because I have but one statement: ever since Capcom has been using the more simplified three-button scheme starting with Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, I feel that they're trying to reach out to a new generation of gamers. And I'm tempted to say that I'll respect them for that, which is odd because some of the critics and fans don't seem to agree as much. The X-Factor from the original MvC3 has been altered as well, whereas it has a shorter duration, but can be activated in the air. Also please note that even using a Hyper Combo for any character, button mashing will guarantee more damage depending on the number of times a player repeatedly presses a button. Besides all this, characters also receive new moves and animation tweaks because of the rebalancing in order for UMvC3. I also enjoy the new character select screen because of NOSTALLLLLLLGIIIIIA!!!!!! If you look in the corners, you'll notice the artwork for both Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. The stage select screen isn't much to write home about, but I assume it's the same as the character select screen. There's also a new HUD, leaderboard, rematch feature, improved netcode, and spectator mode which of course will upgrade on the online capabilities for this expansion... now that's a spicy meat-a-ball! There are two things that piss me off about UMvC3, though: the opening cinematic and character endings are still quite generic. In fact, most of us remember that Capcom promised a full-on robust plot akin to BlazBlue, so.... what happened? Maybe they didn't have enough time? Second is the music, which is a problem because of the mediocrity of how Hideyuki Fukasawa (composer for Street Fighter IV, Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, and Street Fighter X Tekken) uses constant techno sounds to fill up a few areas that are quite "empty". If you want to hear a user from Game Ideas Wiki with knowledgeable advice, my friend, take up some lessons by the presences of Yuzo Koshiro, Tetsuya Shibata, Michiru Yamane, and even Yuki Iwai. They can help you improve... but overall, it's not bad composing, yet also not good. So in conclusion, you may find Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 to be a rather nice experience. I do, as well, but there are still fighters out there that will shine in comparison to this (Tekken Tag Tournament 2, King of Fighters XIII, Skullgirls). It's pretty clear that UMvC3 is of course the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3's superior in nearly every aspect. Fans will either like this or not. Non-fans, on the other hand, will be amazed at what this title has to offer. I, Ouroburos, give Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 a solid B+ for the rating. For Thanksgiving, do have a nice dinner topped with this title including other games like Sonic Generations, Super Mario 3D Land, King of Fighters XIII, and whatever else. Peace, homies! P.S. After New Super Duper Hyper Combo Finish Dance Dance Tommy Wiseau Kawaii Desu Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Arcade Edition is released, be sure to check with Capcom when they work on Cyber Fusion New Super Duper Birdman Wonder Shin Shoryuken Dance Dance Dance Ohai Mark Gomenasai Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Hyper Arcade Edition! Final verdict Pros *The stage backgrounds and character sprites are very fascinating. Props to Ryota Niitsuma and not Ono! *Lightning gameplay is lightning *Characters (despite some fan favorites missing) are still entertaining and fun to use; "Objection!" *The replayability is just endless. Then again, it's a fighting game, so what do you expect? *The tweaking was definitely needed *Galactus, the final boss of the original MvC3, as a playable character here, yet still a boss?! SIGN ME UP!!! Cons *The music is sometimes alright, but all and all, it is just flat. *The opening cinematic for the original MvC3 was better in my eyes. Why couldn't Capcom do something like that, you ask? Because of a low budget? :/ *Character endings are still bland as well. Category:VG reviews